


Velius

by Librazenith (HerBrazenElegance)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, the most unsexy tag for something so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBrazenElegance/pseuds/Librazenith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile in the Fade, Solas gives his full attention to his very small vhenan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velius

**Author's Note:**

> A little pwp that I couldn't hold back on writing before I finish romancing him. Read slowly and savor; it might be the only pleasant thing I write.

It's a sort of distressed whisper when Shika says his name, uncertain but not quite panicked. Her bare hand lies flat on his bare back – smooth, ivory, untouched by battle scars or blemishes – not quite telling him to stop but still expressing her urgency. She buries her other hand into her mess of dreadlocks spread about her and whines.

He barely looks at her, eyes only glancing over his shoulder once to see her face before focusing on his task, tips of his ears burning a deeper red. He takes a calming breath, not moving his slender fingers any faster despite her pawing at his back and the wobbling of her knees. He's rewarded some short seconds later with a whimper and the grip of her thighs as they snap together around his hand, fingers still wriggling softly over her clit. He does nothing but keep up that slight motion and kiss at her raised knee closest to him while she rides out the sensation.

When her grip relaxes, his third and fourth digits dip immediately into her and thrust slowly, drawing more little moans from her. He keeps at the slow prodding – still laying kisses into her knees and thighs where he can – until her breathing slows and her legs fall back into an easier position.

He glances over his shoulder again, face flushed pink. “Again?”

Shika sighs heavily and then nods, some of her shame cast aside after that display. She'd been embarrassed to admit she wanted this, an intimate moment and one she'd never known before, before they started and could hardly find the words to make the request. Thankfully, Solas wasn't a fool, and at his suggestion of simply keeping his back to her while doing this, she found the strength to open herself up to a new experience. And, Creators, was it good.

Solas removes his fingers slowly and gives her a moment to recover. His slick hand trails over her hips and tiny thighs, over the lower portion of her belly and back down to her groin, resting over the dark red hair and teasing at her overstimulated clit. She winces and her legs draw back in, and he gives a breathy laugh through his nose.

“Too much?” He asks, and she nods. Remembering that he isn't looking at her, she then voices herself, and he nods.

So he relents and moves on to just toying with her; rubbing her inner thighs gently, running his fingertips through the coarse hair at her crotch and into the ticklish valleys where groin connects to leg. He cups her sex in his hand at one point and moves his palm in small circles, gauging her reaction to it based on the shift in her breathing. Then he stops, not abruptly, and instead with the same hand that cupped her, he takes her creamy brown leg furthest from him and pulls it forward so that her knee points upward as it was before. He holds it there, hand on her thigh, and doesn't remove it as he adjusts himself to work her over with his other hand.

“You're not uncomfortable like this?” He asks just to be sure.

“No,” she says shyly. “It's fine.”

Except it's embarrassing, and she hates how long it takes her fluttering heart to calm down when he starts up again. His ministrations are soft and curious, still testing what feels good to her and what doesn't. He learns to go slow and take his time, to listen for her soft mewls and hitches in her breath. He learns that silence doesn't necessarily mean he's doing poorly and, in fact, might mean he's found just the right motion and the right pressure in that moment to cause her hips to raise in want for more. Sometimes she sighs heavily, almost frustrated, she whines through her nose, little helpless breathy noises that make his face burn and his arousal jump excitedly in his lap, a not altogether unpleasant reminder that he hasn't been satisfied yet. But he is for now, satisfied, just to learn about his lover's body and not worry about any outside business for the time being. He allows himself to be selfish.

His hand on her thigh, sticking a bit with sweat, slides down until he gropes her rear firmly. She's gotten more active under his touch, squirming from the rhythmic massaging over her most delicate parts, eager hips humping up against him for more pressure. He obliges, and she moans – a shaky, pitiful sound as she draws closer to the edge. Her legs shake as she puts her focus toward feeling him as much as possible, the near-perfect, firm caresses over her sex and the way his fingers dig into the flesh of her ass. The pace is maddening and steady, and just when she thinks she's worked up the courage to beg him, “Please, Solas, faster,” his fingertips rub over her at just the right angle and make her hips buck, knees snapping together again around his hand. She swallows the loud moan threatening to spill from her mouth, but not before a humiliating squeak squeezes out, at which she would have seen Solas' ears grow red again had she the mind for anything but the pleasure washing over her.

Again, while she recovers, his fingers slide easily into her and catch the last erratic shudders of her orgasm. He leaves another smattering of kisses over what he can reach of her legs and massages her rear more, silently apologising for digging his nails into her.

When her breathing is less labored, he finally turns to look at her, and the exhausted bliss on her face makes him smile just slightly. He comes to rest next to her on his elbow, fingers sliding smoothly out of her to stroke over her stomach and hips.

Shika opens her eyes and, too flustered to look him in the face yet, turns her gaze lower toward his chest, the strange bone charm still hanging from his neck, his thin waist, and then his length standing red and painfully eager. He follows her gaze downward and stops her from staring or feeling like she might be obligated to do anything about it by catching her chin and pulling her into a quick kiss, and then a longer, hungrier one. When they part, he looks into her eyes and then down at her mouth, thumb rubbing affectionately at her jawline.

“Again?”


End file.
